Just The Way You Are
by purpledolpin05
Summary: A drabble of Blue Tornado and Solar Flare. (Blue Fire as I like to call it, or Solar Tornado). Blue Tornado has harboured feelings for a certain superheroine who feels insecure about how she looks. But will he ever be brave to make his move and tell her she is amazing the way she is; or hide his unrequited love inside himself? Blue Tornado is not in cannon section so I post in OC


**Just The Way You Are**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I got really inspired to do a drabble of my superhero OTP, Blue Tornado with Solar Flare. Since there aren't many superhero related fics around. I know I shiuld be studying but ideas just popped out of nowhere.**

 **Inspired by: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Med or any of the characters, Disney does. Enjoy this Blue Fire drabble!**

* * *

Richard Kennedy (or known in the Superhero world as Blue Tornado) is a stoic man of few words. He is silent and rarely shows any emotions.

But there is a special lady who is the object of his affections. Miss Violet Flame II, or known as Solar Flare, who is also his superhero partner and college. Solar Flare is always friendly to people, a bit of a chatterbox around people. She is also fired up with energy and like the sun, always lighting up others' days.

Blue Tornado is however, the strong silent and mysterious type of person. He rarely confines in others, except people he is close to. But he would never admit to anyone about his harboured feelings for Solar Flare. She is quite popular around male superheroes and he feels jealous whenever she is dating someone new. But he keeps these feelings inside, who knows if his friend Tecton would make fun of him if his friemd knew.

To him, she is beautiful. Her emerald green eyes that shone like pearls, her blonde hair, her cheerful smile, her perfect ruby red lips and how much he fights his irge to imagine himself kissing her everytime he sees her. He would tell her that she is perfect, but she is always insecure about how she looks. Like how he loves the way she laughs. Even though she hates her laugh, but he finds it adorable. He admires her bubbly and helpful spirit.

"Blue Tornado, good morning!" Solar Flare greeted him one morning when he checked in Mighty Med for a health checkup.

He wished he had the guts to greet her back. But all he did was nod at her in his regular stoic behaviour.

He hated his guts to be frank. He could face off villains with no fear yet he would always be afraid to make his move on asking out his crush.

It is just a matter of time until Solar Flare dates or gets married to someone else sooner or later. Although they are both colleges, partners in crimes, and friends on terms but he is worried they might ruin their friendship if they dated.

* * *

"Hey Blue Tornado!" Solar Flare greeted him.

"Hey." He smiled back politely.

"wow, so you _can_ smile!" she looked at him, before admitting. "you have a cute smile, you should smile more often!"

"Solar Flare, time for the suggestion box reading session!" a friend of theirs, Skylar Storm shouted.

"thats my cue. See you later!" she nodded as she smiled at him and walked off.

Blue Tornado blushed a little. Wow, so Solar Flare thinks he has a cute smile... Maybe he should pluck up the courage and ask her out someday.

But what are the chances a wonderful, perfect superheroine like her would ever like someone as stoic as him...

* * *

Blue Tornado keeps all his deep thoughts bottled up, because other people like Kaz might try to butt in his life. Oliver seems trustworthy and Skylar is also a friend of Solar Flare, but Blue Tornado thinks that Oliver might try to set him and Solar Flare a date with the help of Skylar Storm. Oh well, somethings are better when you keep them to yourself.

"hey Blue Tornado!" Solar Flare greeted him with her smile.

He hid a blush as he smiled a bit back.

Solar Flare was trying out a new hairdo, since Horace Diaz, their head doctor is engaged and they are all invited. Her blonde hair was let down as her wavy locks of hair flowed down her mid back. She looked beautiful... Blue Tornado thought.

"So, I am trying out a hairdo for Horace's wedding next week! How does it look? I was hoping to get my hair curled but I ended with this wavy one!" Solar Flare grumbled a little. She wanted to look just like her mother who has curly hair. "How do I look?"

She did not look like she was in a good mood.

"this is my chance to tell her!" Blue Tornado thought before replying. If Solar Flare was hoping to look perfect, she should know she is perfect the way she is.

"Well, I think your hair looks fine. You look lovely in that hairdo!" Blue Tornado assured her as he complimented. What came to him next was NOT what he was hoping for.

She _melted_ his face, its probably how she slaps anyone. Well, she is Solar Flare, she gets insecure about how she looks.

"OMG! I am so sorry!" she apologized.

"My face burns!" he winced a bit as a paramedic handed him a wet towel.

"get him another ice pack!" Oliver shouted to the paramedics.

Later, Blue Tornado had an ice packet over his cheek.

"Sorry, I was in a bad mood!" Solar Flare apologized.

"its fine, we all have our bad days!" Blue Tornado assured her.

"My date ditched me the last minute for family matters!" she sniffled a bit. It figures, she has been planning on what she is wearing for weeks, all she needed was a date. She was dating The Key Keeper a few weeks ago but it probably did not work out.

"how about this, since neither of us have dates for Horace's wedding, maybe we should go together, as friends." Blue Tornado offered.

"Really?" she looked much better as she asked.

"yeah!" he nodded.

"Awesome! So it's a date?" she squealed a little.

"yeah...I guess it is!" he hid a blush as he nodded.

He smiled to himself, at least now he is no longer afraid to talk to his crush anymore.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Tadah! Another drabble done! There should be more stories of Blue Fire (Blue Tornado with Solar Flare) hopefully this would inspire more Blue Fire stories soon! Favourite, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**!


End file.
